Why?
by leonstrife87
Summary: When I could have had more... No OCs. Seifette
1. Why?

A/N: Probably my first decent story on here, and my first without an OC. A bit of a one-sided Seifette, as well as a Roxette. Might develop a little further depending on response. R&R please!

_**Why did I settle for you, when it wasn't really what I wanted?**_

_**Why don't I have the strength to tell you the truth about it now?**_

_**Why… When I could have had so much more?**_

"Hey, Seifer," I said as he casually sat down next to me. The rest of my friends would hate me for it, but I actually didn't mind talking to Seifer. The whole "tough guy" thing was an act. He knew it, and so did I. He told me one day after I found him crying over the end of a romance novel. Not that I had a problem with it. I actually liked the fact that he wasn't afraid to show his feelings. I told him that people would probably like him better if he didn't act so tough, but he wouldn't listen. I guess I'm the only person who really knows him.

"Hey, Olette. Do you mind if we talk?"

"Not at all. What's wrong?"

"Well… um, I've been thinking. You're the only person who really knows _me_. And… this is gonna sound so stupid…" he whispered that part so that I barely heard it. "Um… I really like you… and I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to go out with me sometime."

This is where my brain screeched to a stop. Go out with Seifer? Yeah, I liked Seifer enough, and maybe I had thought about the possibility once or twice. But actually going through with it? To actually do it when all I can think about is…

"_Hayner, Pence, Olette, wait up!" He ran to catch up to us. We all waited a few seconds for him to join us._

"_Hey, where've you been," Hayner asked impatiently. "You were supposed to meet us here a half an hour ago._

"_Sorry," he smiled and blushed sheepishly. "I slept in this morning."_

"_It's okay, man. Let's just get going. I'm starving," Pence stated. The rest of us started laughing. The look of confusion on Pence's face only made us laugh harder. I looked at him, his smile and laugh making my stomach flip. I longed so much to be more than just his friend…_

…Roxas. But how long has it been? How long have we been friends? How long have I known him, and all we've been was friends. I guess I should probably give up on him. Maybe I will. I guess going out with Seifer would be all right.

"Sure, Seifer. That would be great." His face lit up like a city skyline at night.

"Really? Alright!" He was so happy about it that I couldn't help but smile. At least I had someone…

A few weeks passed. Seifer and I have officially become a couple. He's really nice, and I like him. And I apparently mean the world to him. So why aren't I happier? Why is there something holding me back from being happy?

I went to the Usual Spot, where Hayner and Pence were already. They both knew about Seifer, as did Roxas. I was surprised by how well they had taken the news. At least, I was surprised by how well Hayner and Pence took it. Roxas, on the other hand, wasn't very happy. I guess it must have been because he and Seifer were arch enemies.

"Where's Roxas?"

"I don't know," Hayner replied. "Haven't seen him all day."

"You know," Pence said, turning to face me. "He hasn't really been the same since he found out about you and Seifer."

"I've noticed," I replied in a slightly harsh tone.

"Well, I can't really blame him." I looked over at Hayner, my eyes wide with surprise. "If I liked a girl and she started going out with someone like _him_, I'd be pretty upset too."

My eyes got three times wider.

_**What have I done?**_

_**Why did I let this happen?**_


	2. What?

Heh. It's back. After a request from Vanpyric Ninja, I have decided to make this story into a multi-chaptered fic. Enjoy Chapter 2!**_

* * *

_**

**_What have I done?_**

_**What do I do in a situation like this?**_

_**What do I say?**_

Questions started pouring into my mind. Roxas really liked me? It didn't seem possible, and yet his best friend had just said that it was true.

"Olette, are you okay," Pence asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, umm, yeah," I stammered, desperately trying to come up with some kind of excuse to get away. To try to think this all through. "I, umm… I've got some homework I've gotta finish. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Sure, see ya," Hayner replied with a wave.

I casually walked out of the Usual Spot, but as soon as I was out, I started into a run. When I got to my house, I immediately ran to my room and closed the door. What do I do? I really care about Roxas. I always have. But Seifer… he was such a great guy underneath that tough act. Both have so many great things about them. Roxas is sweet, funny, cute, and caring. Seifer is strong, deep, emotional, and also cute.

I sat down at my computer and put on some relaxing music to try to ease my mind.

I was going to need it clear to make this decision.

I might have a lot of sleepless nigts ahead of me.

_**Who do I choose?**_

_**What can I say to make this all turn out okay?**_


	3. Who?

A/N: Hello again. I know the last section of this little fic was super short, but please don't lose hope! Anyway, here is part three of Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own it... If I did, Roxas would have been able to stay in Twilight Town...

_**

* * *

Who do I choose?**_

_**Who do I reject?**_

_**Who do I care about more?**_

I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in three nights. I still haven't made a decision. It doesn't seem right to hurt one for the other. Especially when they're both so great. Every time I try to make a decision, every time I try to talk myself out of being with one of them…

"_Hey, Olette," he yelled from the top of the hill. I waved and made my way up the hill to see him. When I reached him, we exchanged a gentle hug. He smiled, and I melted right there. "You here to watch the sunset?"_

"_Yeah," I replied lazily, as if I was caught up in some sort of a daydream._

"_Mind if I join you?"_

"_Not at all." The sunset was beautiful that night. Everything seemed more beautiful when he was there. We were sitting in the grass, my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. When the sun had set completely, I looked up at him. He looked back at me and smiled that smile again. I probably would have kissed him right there, but I was so afraid to._

"_I guess I should probably get you home, huh," he asked. I thought there was a small amount of sadness in his voice._

"_Yeah, I guess so. It is getting kind of late. My parents might get worried." We took the long way home, laughing and smiling the entire time. He walked me up to my front door, then turned to walk home. As I watched him leave, I couldn't help but feel a pang of regret for not kissing him when I had the chance._

"_Goodnight, Olette," I heard him say as he walked away._

"_Goodnight, Roxas…"_

"_Did I ever tell you how much you mean to me?" The question came suddenly and unexpectedly._

_I wasn't entirely sure what to think of his inquiry. "What kind of a question is that?"_

"_Just answer it."_

"_Well, no, you haven't. But it doesn't really…"_

"_Don't say it doesn't matter, Olette. I want you to know."_

"_Okay, fine. Then tell me." I had to admit, as bizarre as this conversation was turning out, I was curious. Besides, what's wrong with a little flattery ever now and then._

"_Well… You mean… Um… I mean… You mean a lot to me." He practically whispered the last part. I started laughing at the simplicity of the statement and how long it took him to come out and say it. Some things will never change._

"_Oh, come on, Olette, cut it out. You know I'm not very good with this sentimental stuff."_

"_I know, Seifer. I know…"_

… I seem them both at their best. I keep thinking that I have to want one more than the other, and I think, somewhere deep inside me, I know that I do. The choices and reasons keep running through my mind. I know I have to choose. Something in my heart is telling me that the decision is made.

_**When can I tell them?**_

_**Who do I say all this to first?**_


End file.
